Bad Blood
by RsMoony
Summary: Si después de eso Potter no volvía a la rutina, bien podía joderse. Encontraría alguien más con quién meterse y punto, maldita sea, ni que el imbécil valiera todo el tiempo que estaba gastando en él. light-shôunen, HPXDM. Rated por temática y vocabulario
1. Bad Blood I

**warnings: **no es shônen, sólo slashable :) Y tenemos a un Draco Malfoy y a un Harry Potter OoC (oh, que sorpresa LOL), pero además de eso nada de qué preocuparse :)

**Bad Blood**

Desde hacía unas semanas Potter se estaba comportando extraño. No era que prestara mucha atención al susodicho, de eso ni hablar, pero el cambio era tan evidente que incluso los imbéciles de Crabbe y Goyle lo habían notado (y para que ese par de gorilas se dieran cuenta de algo, debía ser casi obvio).

Para empezar, sin importar lo mucho que lo insultara, hostigara y se burlara de él, Potter le contestaba –sin excepción- con un distraído _'Piérdete Malfoy'_. ¡Y ni siquiera tenía la decencia de voltearlo a ver! ¡A él! Eso por sí sólo era una ofensa, pero todavía había más.

Cuando en la clase doble de Pociones que tenían todos los viernes por la tarde había arruinado su Filtro de la Muerte agregando unas raíces de valeriana extra (con su consecuente explosión, destrucción parcial del aula y cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor), Potter ni siquiera lo había insultado a pesar de que había saboteado la poción en sus narices. Se había quedado tan tranquilo escuchando los furiosos gritos de Snape como si en vez de insultos lo estuviera halagando y cuando el profesor se había dado cuenta de que sus gritos no estaban dado efecto, había gritado más fuerte y lo había castigado el mes entero. Cuando notó que ni siquiera eso lograba provocar una reacción en Potter, había soltado unas palabrerías sin sentido y restado otros veinte puntos menos a los leones por el simple hecho de respirar.

Además, cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos para los cambios de aula y él se ponía a despotricar contra toda la línea Potter y Evans al por mayor, el desgraciado ponía los ojos en blanco y lo pasaba de largo con la comadreja y la sangre sucia tras de él y ambos sonriéndole burlonamente.

¿Quién demonios se creía ese imbécil? ¿Cree que podía ignorarlo a él? ¡Por favor! Cientos de chicas –y chicos- en todo Hogwarts se desvivían por un poco de su atención… ¡Y Potter tenía el descaro de ignorarlo! ¡Por Merlín! Si seguía a ese paso su pasatiempo preferido se iba a ir a la mierda, y con él su reputación. ¿O es que ese bastardo creía que no se daba cuenta de los cuchicheos que corrían por toda la escuela? Estaba quedando como un imbécil (cosa que no era ni a leguas, cabe aclarar) cada vez que lo ignoraba, que últimamente pasaba bastante seguido. No señor, eso no se iba a quedar así.

Su primer intento para enfurecer a Potter (insultar al convicto muerto en el Gran Comedor) había fracasado simplemente por que Potter se había levantado de la mesa y había salido del comedor sin decir palabra dejándolo parado a un lado de la mesa de Gryffindor –cuyos ocupantes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas al ver la cara que había puesto- y si no maldijo a cada uno de esos gryffindors cabeza-hueca fue por que todos los profesores estaban a sus espaldas y se hubiera ganado una expulsión asegurada.

El segundo intento ni siquiera llegó a efectuarse. El plan era tirarlo de la escoba en el partido Slytherin-Gryffindor de la semana entrante, pero pronto se anunció que el buscador de ésta última casa no iba a jugar. ¡Ese imbécil! Tenía un don especial para irritarlo incluso sin que estuviera presente.

Su tercer y último plan consistía en algo menos elaborado: acorralarlo en un corredor y obligarlo a discutir. No era muy complicado, no era muy sutil, pero estaba más que harto de los fracasos, y más si éstos eran en público. Si después de eso Potter no volvía a la rutina (molestar y ser molestado), bien podía joderse. Simplemente encontraría alguien más con quién meterse y punto, maldita sea, ni que el imbécil valiera todo el tiempo que estaba gastando en él.

Decidió llevar a cabo el último plan un sábado, porque no tenía clases (cosa que significaba no deberes y mucho tiempo libre) y porque no tenía nada más interesante que hacer. El siguiente paso era encontrar una hora en la que las dos sanguijuelas que se hacían llamar sus amigos lo dejaran solo. Al final no tuvo más opción más que seguirlo, aunque eso resultara un golpe bajo para su orgullo –bastante magullado después de todas esas semanas-, pero qué más daba si al final podía volver a meterse con él como Merlín manda y enderezar su reputación.

Después de una aburrida tarde siguiéndolo con toda la agilidad que fue capaz, lo vio despedirse de Granger y Weasel enfrente de aquél retrato de la mujer obesa con el horrible vestido fucsia. Lo siguió por otros cinco minutos más para asegurarse de que no iba al encuentro de nadie más y, cuando por fin se disponía a acercarse, Potter simplemente desapareció. Parpadeó perplejo y cuando estaba apunto de acercarse al lugar donde el gryffindor se había desvanecido, recordó los rumores acerca de la capa de invisibilidad que poseía el bastardo (¡Ni siquiera él tenía una!). Entornó los ojos con sospecha y maldijo por lo bajo: No importaba lo mucho que lo odiara, ponerse a buscarlo cuando éste era invisible era algo que no haría ni aunque fuera el último Potter en el planeta (cosa que pensándolo detenidamente era verdad, pero ese no era el punto). ¡Ni hablar!

Se dio media vuelta y casi le da un infarto cuando encontró a Potter tras él (o siendo más precisos, a su cabeza flotando en medio del pasillo). Dio un salto hacia atrás y se llevó la mano al pecho, justo donde el corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que quisiera estallar.

"¡¿Que demonios te pasa, Potter?" Espetó cuando su respiración se normalizó y recuperó la compostura tratando de aparentar que nada había sucedido.

"¿A mi? ¡Tú eres el que lleva siguiéndome toda la tarde! ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?" Dijo el otro con un tono que podía pasar fácilmente por aburrido.

¿Cómo demonios podía estar _'aburrido'_ si estaba hablando con él? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? ¿Aire? Al menos eso explicaría como había superado la tercera prueba en el Torneo del curso pasado. Branquialgas, ni que joda. Había sobrevivido con el oxígeno que había dentro de su cabeza.

"¿Qué quiero? ¡Preguntarte que demonios te pasa! ¿Quién te crees que eres para ignorarme? ¡Me importa una mierda que seas el 'Niño de Oro' o el preferido de Dumbledore! Nadie -y escúchalo bien- _nadie_ me ignora, Potter"

Por un momento el Gryffindor pareció no saber que decir. Entonces hizo un mohín divertido y contestó

"¿Sacrificaste toda la tarde de tu sábado para esto? Me siento halagado, Malfoy. Nadie pensaría que te intereso tanto."

El rubio movió la mano rápidamente, descartando lo que el ojiverde había dicho con un gesto desdeñoso.

"No te emociones, Potter, hago esto por mi reputación. ¡No pienso permitir que piensen que soy un estúpido! Así que o me dices qué demonios te pasa o te maldigo aquí mismo."

"Me gustaría verte intentándolo" Lo retó el ojiverde arqueando la ceja y mirándolo expectante.

Se desafiaron con la mirada hasta que, al final, el rubio terminó desviándola con un bufido hastiado.

"No tengo tiempo para esto, Potter" dijo ignorando el _'¿Pero si para seguirme?'_ que comentó el gryffindor con una sonrisa "Simplemente vuelve a ser el mismo idiota de siempre y ahórrame tener que hablar contigo como si fueras la gran cosa" terminó girando los ojos.

"¿Y eso me interesa por que…?" preguntó el moreno haciendo ademanes con las manos para que continuara y poniendo una expresión estúpida en el rostro, como si lo estuvieran estrangulando y se sintiera particularmente feliz por ello.

Vaya idiota. Abrió la boca para contestar y luego se lo pensó mejor.

"Mira, Potter, no pienso siquiera contestar eso. Es más, no pienso quedarme aquí y respirar el mismo aire que tú por un minuto más, así que me largo. Más te vale que hagas caso a mis advertencias, si no quieres arrepentirte" dijo Malfoy y dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar en dirección a las mazmorras.

"Nos vemos en Pociones, Malfoy" Se despidió el gryffindor alegremente soltando una carcajada repleta de buen humor.

"Vete a la mierda" Contestó sin voltearlo a ver, enseñándole el dedo corazón por encima del hombro y siguió caminando mientras pensaba en las muchas maneras existentes de hacerle la vida imposible al idiota de Potter.

_~owari~_

**notes: **_eso, _mi querido Malfoy, se llama obsesión xD Uhh… lo crean o no, esta historia está inspirada en esa frase de Oscar Wilde que dice _'Perdona a tus enemigos. No hay nada que los enfurezca más'_ LOL. A fin de cuentas no tiene mucha relación, pero que sepan que de ahí salió la idea. No se si se notará, pero escribí esta historia con el único fin de divertirme… y eso fue lo que hice, enserio, narrar en el POV de Draco Malfoy es una de las cosas más divertidas que puedo pensar si se refiere a escribir _(grin) _Y una última nota… esta es la primera historia _light shônen_ que he escrito en mucho tiempo sin que sea drama/angst… y he de decir que es un cambio agradable _(laughs). _Tal vez escriba el B-Side con el POV de Harry, nunca se sabe, por que a fin de cuentas nunca dije la razón por la que estaba así, nep? Así que no se sorprendan si un día les llega la alerta de nuevo chapt. en esta historia :)

En fin… si les gustó lo suficiente para dejar un **review**, bienvenidos. Y si no… pues preferiría que no me lo hicieran saber, recibir_ flames_ no es algo que me agrade mucho LOL _(kiddin')_

atte.

rsmoony


	2. Bad Blood II

**warnings: **no es shônen, sólo slashable :) Tenemos a un Draco Malfoy y a un Harry Potter OoC (oh, que sorpresa LOL), algo de violencia verbal y bastantes malas palabras, pero además de eso nada de qué preocuparse~

**Bad Blood II **

Desde hacía unas semanas Malfoy lo había estado jodiendo más que de costumbre.

Hubiera terminado golpeándolo hasta dejarlo moribundo si Hermione no le hubiera dicho una frase que lo hizo sonreír todo el día (lo que era mucho decir, si tomamos en cuenta la mierda que tenía por vida generalmente): _Perdona a tus enemigos: no hay nada que les enfurezca más._ Si bien la castaña había dicho la frase de pasada, fue Ron quien propuso aplicársela a Malfoy y a él le pareció excelente idea, a pesar de los intentos de Hermione de que lo olvidaran por estar convencida de lo contrario.

Cabe decir que nunca había escuchado hablar de Oscar Wilde -el tío que había dicho esa frase- pero si pensaba así, había dos cosas que daba por sentadas: una, que si el tal Wilde alguna vez hubiera ido a Hogwarts hubiera ido derecho a Slytherin y dos, que su vida era igual de fastidiosa que la suya para inventarse frases como esa. Así que decidió escuchar su lado Slytherin por primera vez en mucho tiempo y aplicar esa frase a su vida. No, no perdonaría a Malfoy (ese cabrón no se lo merecía) sino que cambiaría la parte de _perdonar_ por otra igualmente efectiva:_ ignorar. _Sí, lo ignoraría olímpicamente siempre que se metiera con él y con algo de suerte se cansaría y lo dejaría en paz por el resto de año.

Al principio simplemente lo había ignorado cuando lo insultaba en los pasillos o en las clases que tenían juntos (y riéndose con Ron y Hermione después de la cara que ponía el hurón), pero entonces su primera gran oportunidad llegó en Pociones. Ese imbécil de Snape les había puesto a hacer el Filtro de la Muerte ¡cuando era tema de séptimo! Por supuesto que Hermione había estado encantada de demostrarle al mundo (otra vez) que ella _sí_ podía hacer la poción, pero a decir verdad la suya tampoco iba tan mal. Claro, hasta que a Malfoy le había dado uno de sus ataques _jodamos a Potter_ y había echado unas cuantas raíces de más, haciendo que su poción explotara y destruyera la mitad del aula. Apenas había tenido tiempo de tirarse al piso y cuando se levantó después de que cayeran las últimas rocas del techo, se encontró cara a cara con Snape (urgh), cubierto de polvo de pies a cabeza y más furioso de lo que lo había visto jamás. Lo cual era entendible, porque había habido calderos y pupitres derretidos, pero nadie había volado el aula, ni siquiera Neville. Le había quitado cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor, el muy bastardo, y había gritado y gritado que era un estúpido, que en la pizarra estaba anotado CLARAMENTE y SUBRAYADO que NO se le debía poner MÁS raíces que las que se pedían en las instrucciones y cosas por el estilo.

Cuando estaba en el suelo protegiéndose de los escombros que caían del techo, había decidido que aplicaría la frase con Snape también si quería vivir para contarlo. Además, si no lo hacía, terminaría gritándole a ese grasiento que Malfoy había saboteado su poción y entonces Malfoy intervendría y no le quedaría otra opción más que golpearlo para que se callara de una buena vez.

Así que había dejado que Snape gritara todo lo que quisiera mientras pensaba en unicornios y hadas y en Malfoy con el brazo roto y en cualquier cosa que le ayudara a ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Después de unos diez minutos, Snape pareció darse cuenta que no le estaba poniendo atención, así que el muy cretino le había quitado otros veinte puntos y lo había castigado todo el mes. _Ahí_ fue cuando tuvo que esforzarse enserio para no abrir la boca y arruinar todo, aunque terminara cortándose la lengua con los dientes en su afán por no contestar.

No hubo más incidentes como esos hasta dos días después, cuando Malfoy se le había acercado a la hora de la comida y había empezado a meterse con Sirius. Joder, todavía no superaba que estuviera… que _no estuviera_, y ese cabrón se atrevía a insultarlo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirarle los dientes enfrente de los profesores. Y para no perder los estribos, dejó su comida y salió casi corriendo del Gran Comedor sin girarse ni cuando escuchó carcajadas a su espalda, so pena de ser expulsado.

Las cosas eran más difíciles de lo que había pensado, si señor. Era un Gryffindor, por todos los cielos, el auto-control no estaba entre sus virtudes. Y por esa misma razón decidió (a pesar del dolor en su alma y las amenazas de sus compañeros) no jugar en el siguiente partido. Dura decisión, pero si no lo hacía estaba seguro de que tiraría a Malfoy de la escoba sin siquiera tratar de que pareciera un accidente. Su consuelo era el pensar que todavía quedaban muchos partidos por delante y que Ginny no era mala buscadora.

Después de eso las cosas se habían calmado por un tiempo y casi llegó a pensar que Malfoy había entendido el punto por primera vez en su vida y lo había dejado en paz. Eso hasta que, el sábado, notó que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Se escabulló a los baños y se encerró en uno de los retretes, sacando el Mapa del Merodeador del bolsillo (últimamente siempre lo traía para evitar encontrarse con Malfoy si podía), dijo _'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas'_ y si, ajá… vaya sorpresa, era Malfoy. Enserio, ¿no tenía nada más interesante que hacer que seguirlo? No sé, estar con Crabbe y Goyle hablando sobre bananas o con Pansy haciendo… cosas que prefería no saber. _Algo_, joder, lo que sea en lo que no estuviera involucrado. Resignado, salió del baño y junto con Ron y Hermione, bajaron a las cocinas por algunos postres. Dobby les había dado la mitad de la comida existente en la alacena (nada chica, por cierto) y después habían regresado a la Torre. Y Malfoy todavía lo estaba siguiendo.

Decidido a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, dejó a Ron y a Hermione en el retrato (después de hacerles prometer que le guardarían su parte de la comida intacta) y sin ir a ningún lugar en especial, comenzó a caminar por los corredores. Cinco minutos exactos después, se detuvo y, escondiéndose tras una columna, sacó su capa de invisibilidad de debajo de la túnica con toda la discreción de la que fue capaz, se la puso y se giró hacia donde sabía estaba Malfoy. Casi suelta una carcajada al ver la cara de sorpresa que había puesto el muy imbécil cuando lo vio desaparecer así como así. Por un segundo pareció que iba a seguirlo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y comenzó a girarse, probablemente para marcharse, pero ni de broma lo iba a dejar irse tan campante cuando lo había estado siguiendo toda la tarde. Así que con toda la agilidad que dan cinco años de escabullirse de Filch por las noches, se puso detrás de él y se quitó la capucha de la capa, justo como en Tercero.

El muy cobarde dio un salto atrás dando un grito de nena y se llevó la mano al pecho mientras jadeaba trabajosamente. Toma esa, hurón.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa, Potter?" Le espetó tratando de hacer como si no le hubiera dado el susto de su vida, pero sus dedos temblorosos lo delataban y también el hecho de que todavía respiraba como si acabara de jugar un partido de Quidditch especialmente salvaje.

"¿A mí? ¡Tú eres el que lleva siguiéndome toda la tarde! ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?" Le devolvió la pregunta, tratando de aparentar que no se estaba muriendo de la risa por dentro y poniendo el mejor tono de indiferencia de su repertorio. Esta era la prueba final. Si lograba salir de esta sin golpear a Malfoy, besaría a Hermione por el consejo.

"¿Que quiero? ¡Preguntarte que demonios te pasa! ¿Quién te crees que eres para ignorarme? ¡Me importa una mierda que seas el 'Niño de Oro' o el preferido de Dumbledore! Nadie -y escúchalo bien- _nadie_ me ignora, Potter"

Oh, Dios. ¿En serio el hurón había dicho esa estupidez? Siempre había pensado que Malfoy era un niñato mimado, pero esto sobrepasaba sus estándares con creces. ¿De verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer?

Sin embargo, una vez recuperado de la incredulidad que le causaba la tan estúpida razón de Malfoy, se dio cuenta de que la frase había dado resultado. Nada de peleas, nada de insultos, lo que más le jodía a la serpiente era que lo ignoraran. Bendito Oscar Wilde.

"¿Sacrificaste toda la tarde de tu sábado para esto? Me siento halagado, Malfoy. Nadie pensaría que te intereso tanto." Dijo al fin con una sonrisa en el rostro, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo.

Malfoy puso una mueca asqueada y se cruzó de brazos.

"No te emociones, Potter, hago esto por mi reputación. ¡No pienso permitir que piensen que soy un estúpido! Así que o me dices qué demonios te pasa o te maldigo aquí mismo."

"Me gustaría verte intentándolo" Lo retó arqueando la ceja al mejor estilo Malfoy y mirándolo expectante.

Se desafiaron con la mirada hasta que, al final, el rubio terminó desviándola con un bufido hastiado.

"No tengo tiempo para esto, Potter."

"¿Pero sí para seguirme?" Lo interrumpió ensanchado su sonrisa. Malfoy continuó como si nunca hubiera abierto la boca.

"Simplemente vuelve a ser el mismo idiota de siempre y ahórrame tener que hablar contigo como si fueras la gran cosa." Terminó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Joder, Malfoy era un imbécil engreído. Si no quería gastar su tiempo con él, ¡pues que lo dejara en paz! Los dos vivirían mucho mejor y él no tendría que estar soportando esta absurda plática.

"¿Y eso me importa porque…?" Le preguntó haciendo círculos en el aire con las manos para que le diera una respuesta y arqueó las cejas, mirándolo fijamente con la boca entreabierta en una muda _'o'. _

"Mira, Potter, no pienso siquiera contestar eso. Es más, no pienso quedarme aquí y respirar el mismo aire que tú por un minuto más, así que me largo. Más te vale que hagas caso a mis advertencias, si no quieres arrepentirte" Contestó Malfoy y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

"Nos vemos en Pociones, Malfoy." Le dijo al rubio, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo y soltando sin poder evitarlo una carcajada.

"Vete a la mierda." Le contestó sin detenerse o voltearlo a ver y enseñándole el dedo corazón por encima del hombro.

De ahora en adelante lo ignoraría siempre. Decidido.

_owari_

**notes:** he aquí el POV de Harry. Para que vean que no era madurez, si no todo lo contrario LOL.


End file.
